Machinegun Amazon
Machinegun Amazon '''is a sociopathic maniac who tends to yell and attack whatever moves, probably the deadliest member of the L.O.S.E.R.S if left unhinged, he's used by StrongestPotato. Personality While most L.O.S.E.R.S members do things for power, fortune, or simply just because, MGA does things because he wants to see the world burn, he's a sociopathic sadist who screams all the time, and has near zero tolerance for anything not going his way. MGA tends to throw death threats that last way too long, all ridden with profanities and threats of sexual indole to the enemy's corpses, he tends to boast about his "second barrel"'s size, and often attacks anyone who threatens him in the slightest way. Behind this facade, however, deep down in MGA's heart, he's nothing but a spoiled, scared little boy who lashes out at the world because he cannot understand any concept that isn't all-around violence, if exposed, he's prone to doubling his hissy fits and even threatening even worse things to those near him. History Backstory Little is known about MGA, however, we can assume he's an Amazon who was corrupted by the GiGi Amulet in his lust for power, before it was granted to someone else, turning him into a laughable mix of a Kamen Rider and a M134 Minigun, though, according to him, it's a machinegun. He found himself destroying Earth on a daily basis, shooting down whatever moved and becoming extremely resentive of the world around him, before finally being put in Parnebann's madhouse, where he would lie for years. Debut: Vernonn Returns! a L.O.S.E.R, and Proud! After the release of fellow inmates Trashire, Xal, Zaboth, and Granite, thanks to a friendly neighborhood Skuck, the group headed into subfloor 5, where those who are mentally unstable are under high surveillance, MGA was amongst the ones with the biggest containment measurements, but nothing a few tricks couldn't do to bust him out, he attempted to attack his liberators, but after being brought down to his senses, he agreed to join, stating that he had several bones to pick, not with the world, but with '''the Universe. Powers and Abilities * 'Physical Abilities: '''Just like the real Amazon, MGA is an animalistic berserker whose fighting style involves dismemberment of an opponent with his claws. He doesn't go "GIGIGIGIGIGI" however, when he's pulling these attacks. * '''Machinegun Chop: ' Like Amazon, he has his own version of the Dai Setsudan. A Rider Chop that cleaves through the flesh of others with ease. He leaps into the air and comes back down with his claws, slicing into the opponent. The only real difference is that his take is weaker than the OG * '''Machinegun Kick: '''Basically just the Rider Kick, nothing really new there. * '''Machinegun Fire: '''When he's in combat, MGA doesn't shut up, instead allowing his rapid-fire mouth to spit insults at the speed of a gun's barrel, since his head's a minigun, he starts shooting bullets as soon as he starts screaming. Weaknesses and Flaws * '''Insanity: '''MGA, obviously, is not well-adjusted, so it's easy to make him lose his temper and lure him into getting himself damaged. * '''Immaturity: '''If you even dare to dig at his true colors, MGA will go into a beastlike status where he won't think at all and simply start attacking relentlessly, usually leaving himself open. * '''Running out of Bullets: '''His clip ain't infinite, and he usually has to reload (by breathing heavily for some seconds), before unloading another barrage of bullets at you. * '''Deltarune: '''It's unknown why, but MGA loathes Deltarune to such a degree, that it basically causes him to lose control of himself, similar to his berserk status when you bring his childlike nature ot the table. Trivia * Machinegun Amazon is obviously based on the infamous Minigun Amazon created by GyaosKing during one of his RPGs, keeping in touch with every L.O.S.E.R mirroring the darkest side of RPG. ** However, his personality stems from another of Gyaos' characters: his take on Flynn Taggart: the Doom Slayer himself, this butchered take on Doom Slayer hated Undertale so much, it wanted to exterminate anything related to it. This also extends to MGA's color scheme, which mirrors 2016 Doom Slayer's. ** MGA is also a jab at flamewar makers in general (looking at you, HyperKeizer). * He could be compared to DC's Lobo, with him being a bloodthirsty weapon-tootin' maniac who loves shooting stuff, especially so with the Death Battle portrayal of him. * Worth noting, Potato wrote this page while listening to the infamous Joker Vs V (not Guy Fawkes, as the Title suggests) fanmade Rap Battle, which de-evolved into obscene sexual threats, this all to write MGA's character as a profane manchild who might yell similar things at you. * MGA's name is actually a mistake, Potato mixed up "Minigun" with "Machinegun", despite all of this, the name stuck. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Joke Character Category:Characters (StrongestPotato) Category:L.O.S.E.R.S Category:Low Intelligence Category:Insane Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Kamen Riders Category:Hybrids Category:Cyborgs Category:Mutants Category:Parody Character